<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Happy Ending by eunthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817252">Our Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast'>eunthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, also Angst with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaoi's journey towards their happily ever after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked on as the sun set, the orange hues filling the horizon, reminding me of the happiest day of my life. The light breeze brushing my face as I carefully took in the scenery, looking very much like heaven and when I looked ahead and saw the reason for my happiness waving obnoxiously in front of me with a huge grin on his face, that's when I knew that I was in paradise.</p><p>I can't help but remember the moments that led to him being mine as I moved towards him.</p><p>------</p><p>"Oi Shittykawa!" I yelled, banging at the door. </p><p>"Yes Iwa-chan?" he asked. </p><p>"Stop staring at your reflection and hurry up." I rolled my eyes. I heard the toilet flush and waited until I heard the door unlock before I barged in and grabbed his hand without saying anything else. He whined behind me but I just ignored it and dragged him to practice as we were already late enough as it is, I didn't need coach to have my head too. </p><p>When we made it to the gym, we bowed at coach apologetically and warmed up after he scolded us lightly. I started running laps around the gym and it wasn't until I was in the second lap that I realised that Oikawa wasn't behind me. I looked around and noticed how he was sat with the coach in the bench instead. I looked as the sun reflected on him, making him shine brighter than he usually does. I could feel my heart skip a bit as those chocolate brown eyes met mine for a brief while, before he was back to giving all his attention on the coach. </p><p>I mentally pouted at the lack of attention, but that's something I'd rather die than admit to anyone. But before I can completely drown myself in thoughts of how good Oikawa always looks (that bastard), a realisation dawned on me. </p><p>He never skips practice, not if he can help it at least. I looked at his knee in concern wondering if it was acting up again but decided to wait until I've finished warming up to confront him about it. When I was done, I headed to where Oikawa was but was stopped by Coach Mizoguchi. </p><p>"Go join Matsukawa and Hanamaki,  we're playing three on three today." he instructed. I just nodded and looked back once more to see Oikawa giving me a reassuring smile as if to say <em>'I'm okay, don't worry'. </em>I frowned at him but he just shook his head and made a shooing motion. Something is definitely up and I'll find out. </p><p>I didn't get to ask him after practice as he left before it was over, Auntie Suki picking him up. I quickly sent him a text to let me know if anything was wrong and got a message back almost instantly telling me not to worry. I rolled my eyes knowing that he was lying but decided to trust that he will tell me when he was ready to, deciding not to push it this time. </p><p>------</p><p>Oikawa sat out practice for the next few days, claiming that he wasn't feeling well. He told me that his knee was starting to act up again and that it hurt to play so he was taking his doctor's advice to sit out practice. I believed him, but a part of me was still suspicious, I can't help but wonder if there was something else he wasn't telling me. </p><p>"-zumi. Oi Iwaizumi." Hanamaki waved a hand over my face. I slapped it away and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"What?" I asked and it was then I realised that Oikawa wasn't beside me. </p><p>"He went to the bathroom." Matsukawa said, noticing the confusion on my face. Again? He seems to be going to the bathroom an awful lot these days. </p><p>"Do you know what's wrong with him? He hasn't been playing with us and he seems so tired all the time." I asked. </p><p>"Not a clue. To be honest we thought you'd know." Hanamaki shrugged. I sighed and got up.. </p><p>"I'll go talk to him." I announced, walking away to find Oikawa. We have twenty minutes of lunch left which means he's either at the gym, the bathroom like he said he would or he would be at the rooftop. I looked at each location one by one but couldn't find him, so I just headed back to class where I hoped he'd be. To my surprise, he wasn't there either so I decided to just text him.</p><p>
  <em>oi shittykawa where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>awww iwa chan are you worried about me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shut up and just tell me where you are<br/>i wanna talk to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i went home<br/>i wasn't feeling well<br/>mom picked me up so don't worry<br/>we'll talk when i feel better<br/>i don't want you to catch what i have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>doesn't matter<br/>it feels like i haven't seen you in a while<br/>are you really okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yes iwa chan i'm fine<br/>i'll talk to you when i get better okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>fine. you better<br/>get well soon tooru</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you iwa chan &lt;3</em>
</p><p>I sighed and put my phone away, determined to finally confront him tomorrow. </p><p>------</p><p>The next day, after practice I headed straight to the Oikawa household. I can't let this go on any longer, Oikawa is definitely hiding something. I know he said to wait until he's better, but my gut tells me that something is seriously wrong and that is something I can't ignore. I called him last night and there was no answer, which made me realise the gravity of the situation. As soon as the familiar white house came into view, I wasted no time in knocking on the door. I waited for someone to open it and sent Oikawa a message just in case but five minutes had passed and no one came to answer. I tried calling Oikawa but there was no answer. This bastard better not be ignoring me. </p><p>"Hajime?" I looked up and found Auntie Suki. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to look for Tooru auntie." </p><p>"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head and she let out a resigned sigh. "He's at the park. I told him to stay and rest, hopefully he'll listen to you." </p><p>"I'll bring him back and make sure he rests auntie." I declared and she just gave me a kind smile in return. The anxiousness seeped out of me, knowing that he's okay.</p><p>"Thank you Hajime." </p><p>I bowed at her and quickly headed to the park up the hill. I ran as quickly as I could, the feeling that something isn't right rapidly creeping up and worry started to fill my being. I just hope that nothing is seriously wrong with him, that I'm just worried for nothing and it really is just his knee acting up. When I got there, I saw sat on the bench, looking at the sky with an calm expression. He looked peaceful, as if the weight of the world is off his shoulders in this moment in time. </p><p>I hate to admit it, but the bastard looks like an angel sent from heaven. His dark brown hair gently blown away by the light breeze while the setting sun reflected on him, highlighting his beauty and with that serene look on his face, I see why he has a fanclub. But has he always been this skinny? I saw that while he still looks as beautiful as ever, his cheekbones are protruding in an unhealthy way. </p><p>"Take a picture it lasts longer." he joked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and headed to sit beside him. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked, gently nudging him. He just sighed and leaned into me, putting his head on my shoulder. I placed my arm around him and gently stroked his shoulder, patiently waiting until he was ready to tell me what's really wrong. I kissed the top of his head to ease whatever nerves he has.</p><p>"Iwa chan, I love you." he finally let out. </p><p>I froze, unsure whether I heard it right. He moved away and stared at me with those alluring chocolate brown eyes of his. I searched for any signs of humour in them, I observed him closely to see whether he was joking or not, but saw nothing apart from sincerity. </p><p>"I've loved you for a while now Iwa chan. I've loved you since we were snotty kids and I love you now. For me, it's always been you and I'd want it to be you for the rest of my life. You're it for me Iwa chan." </p><p>I felt my breath leave me as it finally sunk in. Oikawa, no, Tooru loves me. It feels like the words are stuck in my throat, so I just pulled him into a tight hug before he misunderstands. I held on to him tightly and I could feel his arms snake around me too. </p><p>Years of pining (secretly, I added) and hope that he'd love me back, only to find out that he too has loved me all along. </p><p>"I love you too Tooru. God you don't understand how much I love your dumbass." I whispered. </p><p>He started laughing and I gently punched his shoulder after we broke apart from each other. Nothing can stop me from openly admiring this idiot in front of me anymore, not that it stopped me before. He looked back at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. </p><p>"Thank you Iwa chan." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him but before I could say anything, I was cut off by a little human screaming his lungs out.</p><p>"Tooru! Mom says to get your butt home before grandma drags you home herself." Takeru shouted. Oikawa pouted and got up. </p><p>"I better go. I'll see you around Iwa chan." he leaned down and placed another kiss on my lips, ignoring Takeru's exaggerated gasp behind us. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Call me when you get home." I whispered, once again ignoring Takeru who let out a not so quiet <em>'I knew it' </em> behind us. I watched as Oikawa pinched Takeru's cheeks who just started pouting before gently grabbing his uncles arm and helping him walk down. Huh, maybe it really was just his knee acting up. They both turned around to wave at me and then they were out of sight. </p><p>It wasn't until I got home, almost bursting with happiness that I realised I forgot to ask him about why he was skipping out on practice. </p><p>-----</p><p>Days went by that Oikawa continued to sit out at practice, but that doesn't stop him from berating some of the first years from slacking off. Everything pretty much went back to the way it was, only difference was that Auntie would pick him up after practice instead of him walking home with me. He told me it was because it was too painful to walk for a long time and I believed him. </p><p>Oikawa and I would go on a date once a week, most of those days would be spent at either of our houses because of his knee problem, not that I minded of course. As long as I got to spend time with him, I couldn't ask for anything more. </p><p>Only, I wished I had pried more, I had asked him to let me know what was truly wrong instead of living in my own little fantasy that he was okay. I knew deep down that something was wrong. I noticed how quickly he got tired, how fast he was losing weight but I didn't pry more whenever he brushed it off. But I should have. </p><p>And that was and will always be my biggest regret. </p><p>-----</p><p>I loosened the tie around my neck as I felt like my lungs were being squeezed. I tried to take a deep breath, but it only made it worse, tears blurring my vision as I grabbed whatever was closest to me and threw it against the wall in frustration. Grief swallowed me whole, as I thought about the man I've loved my whole life. The man who is no longer here. </p><p>I let myself fall on the floor as I punched the ground over and over again, willing the pain in my chest to disappear. Anything, just to take away the feeling of thorns in my lungs and needles in my heart. I can vividly hear someone shouting, telling me to breathe before everything turned black. </p><p>As soon as I came to, my mom was hovering over me, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>"Oh honey." she mumbled as she pulled me in her embrace. I couldn't help the tears that came flooding back once again as I shook in my mom's arms, gripping her arms tightly as if I was a little boy again, being comforted by my mom after a nightmare. Maybe if she held me tighter, let me know that it was all just a nightmare, that everything would be okay. But one look in her face showed me that this nightmare is one I have to fight on my own, that not even her soothing words can help me anymore. </p><p>"M-mom.." I whimpered. "I-is he really gone?" </p><p>She shook as she muttered out an apology over and over again. I didn't have the heart or energy to tell her that it's not her fault, that none of it is her fault. That she can only deliver me the news that would break, no, shatter my heart to pieces. She was nothing but a messenger. </p><p>"Mommy, I never even got to say goodbye." I cried. With that, my mom couldn't hold her sobs any longer. I lay there in my mother's arms, tears an endless flood until the exhaustion from the day took over me.</p><p>-----</p><p>When I woke up, I could hear voices downstairs but opted to ignore it and chose to wallow in my grief, holding Oikawa's jacket in my arms. I ignored reality until the door to my room opened, my mom's voice filling the air.</p><p>"Hajime, your aunt is here." she said gently. Auntie? I sat up and saw Aunt Suki at the doorway, looking worse for fair. Her age defying looks was filled with exhaustion, pain and grief. She took one look at me and walked over to pull me into a warm hug. I froze in her arms before I reciprocated and put my arms around her too. </p><p>"Hajime, I am so sorry. We're so sorry. We should have told you but he didn't want us to." she whispered, regret lacing her voice. I could feel myself start to shake as my eyesight got blurry.</p><p>"It's not your fault." I replied, shaking my head as she moved away and sat the edge of my bed. "I-I just wish I had more time you know? I just wish that I had time to prepare myself for this, not that one could ever be prepared." </p><p>"I really am s-"</p><p>"D-don't. Auntie, you don't have to apologise." I said slowly, trying to stop the tears from escaping. "W-what's brought you here anyways?"</p><p>Her eyes widened before she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing. We also found this with his stuff."</p><p>I took the envelope with shaky hands and just stared at it. I couldn't get anything out as a lone tear escaped just by looking at the envelope with his handwriting on it. God how pathetic am I, crying over something as simple as a handwriting. </p><p>"I'll see you around Hajime. Don't be a stranger okay?" she said shakily as she placed a gentle kiss at the top of my head. I just nodded in response, still looking at the envelope in my hand. </p><p>It seemed like over hours have passed until I decided to just rip off the band-aid and opened the envelope. As soon as I opened it, a simple silver bracelet and a letter fell out. I held the bracelet and inspected it closely to see that it was engraved with two volleyballs and between them a simple <em>'Forever - H+T' </em> was engraved. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped as I lightly traced it with my finger. I took a deep breath before I opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Iwa chan, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to start by saying, thank you. Thank you for being by my side, for loving and caring for me in your own way from when we were little up to now. Thank you for letting me make precious and happy memories with you, for making me smile and for bringing me up when I'm done. Thank you for staying by my side and unknowingly giving me strength as I try to fight this damned illness. Thank you for never getting angry at me when I slowed us down, when I messed up my words and when I would ruin our dates. Thank you for your patience, your kindness and your love. Thank you for giving me your heart. In short, thank you Iwa chan for making me the happiest man until my last breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would also like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hiding this from you, for being selfish and not telling you about my illness. I wanted your memories of me to only be happy ones. I didn't want you to see me in pain, so see me lying in that ridiculously uncomfortable hospital bed fighting for my life. I'm sorry that this relationship had hurt you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry for deciding that the only time you'll know about my battle is when it's finally over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But one thing I won't apologise for is loving you. I won't apologise for telling you I love you because I'd rather you knew how I felt about you from me and not from anyone else. I wanted you to know how important you were to me, how you filled the gaps in my life. You were my perfect puzzle piece. As selfish of me as it is, if I had the chance to go back in time, I would still make the same decisions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know why Iwa chan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's because I'd rather selfishly live out the rest of my days with you by my side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were my strength throughout all of this, the thought of you and the thought of being with you helped me get through the treatment. I just wish that you could have been my cure too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to hold on, I wanted to live and I wanted to fight but in the end I wasn't strong enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I realised that it was finally time for me to say goodbye to everything. Goodbye to my family, my friends, my love, my hope, my dreams and my future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who knew that I would go this way? That I would leave you this soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you're probably upset about me not telling you, but I hope that you will eventually forgive me. I wanted to ask you a favour one last time. Promise me that you won't let this tragedy get in the way of you living your life. I hope that in the future you can live out the future that you've always wanted. You know, the picket fence with a dog and maybe a couple of children and as you get older maybe grandchildren. So promise me?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(If you break that promise I'll seriously haunt you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you Iwa chan, and I really meant it when I said I'll love you for the rest of my life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, I'm sorry and goodbye. Until we meet again Hajime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your one and only,<br/>Oikawa Tooru. </em>
</p><p>"I-I promise." I sobbed, holder the letter and bracelet close to my chest, imagining that he was here holding me in his arms.</p><p>--------</p><p>Multiple years had passed, I kept my promise to Oikawa while still keeping him in my heart. You know what they say, you never forget your first love. For me, Oikawa will always be the only man in my heart. Don't get me wrong, I've tried to move on, to date other people but it wasn't fair for them if I stayed with them when I never felt something more than a mere attraction for them. </p><p>So I gave up. I got a surrogate and had my son Kenta and I also adopted my daughter Sakura. Every year on his death anniversary, my parents would look after the children and I would visit his grave. When Kenta and Sakura were 14 and 13 respectively, they accompanied me to visit Oikawa for the first time. I remember when they asked me, <em>'Papa, who are we visiting?' </em>and without fail, I replied, <em>'My soulmate'. </em></p><p>In a way, I had moved on from the grief of his death but it was a given that I would never forget him. I would get reminded of him with the littlest things. When the kids picked up a volleyball for the first time, I teared up but when Sakura was older and she told me she wanted to be a setter, I bawled my eyes out. My poor daughter worried that she said something wrong tried to comfort me but I just told her that it's a good position, the best position. I watched as her eyes lit up and she dragged her brother out the back to practice. Even when Kenta told me he wanted to go to Shiratorizawa, I started to laugh knowing how upset Oikawa would be if he was here. </p><p>I watched my kids grow up, watched as they had moved out, graduated, got married and had kids of their own. I often wonder whether I was a good father to them, wondering whether it would've been better for them to have another parental figure but they've always quashed those doubts. </p><p>Now as I lay here, aged 87, I realised that time had passed by rather quickly. It seemed like it was just yesterday when I was playing with Aoba Johsai, dreaming of nationals and now, it's almost time for me to say goodbye to my family and to the life I've built. </p><p>"Hey dad." Kenta said beside me, his wife alongside him.</p><p>"Hey papa." Sakura said from beside her brother, her husband stood behind her. I reached out to the both of them and they both reached for me without any hesitation. I wanted to say something to them, but this damned tube is down my throat so I weakly pulled the both of them and patted the space beside me. I also motioned for them to help me sit up so Kenta moved the bed so that we were half lying down and half sitting up.</p><p>Sakura smiled a sad smile as she moved to my left side and lay down beside me, placing her head on my chest gently like how she used to when she was little. Kenta sat on my right and placed his arms around my shoulder. My grandchildren all sat on the edge of the bed and both my son in law and daughter in law stood next to the bed. It was cramped but it was perfect. </p><p>"You can go to sleep now dad. I know you're tired." Kenta said, his voice wobbling as he shook beside me. </p><p>"You can meet uncle again." Sakura cried. I smiled as I gently stroked my daughter's head, the silver bracelet on my wrist glinting in the light and leaned into my son's side. </p><p>When Oikawa died, I never thought that life could get better. But with my family here by my side as I say my final goodbye, I realised how foolish I was and now, I'm finally ready to meet him again and as I feel myself slowly getting tired, I closed my eyes for the last time. </p><p>-----</p><p>When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the hospital anymore, but at the park near Oikawa's house. I looked on as the sun set, the orange hues filling the horizon, reminding me of the happiest day of my life. The light breeze brushing my face as I carefully took in the scenery, looking very much like heaven and when I looked ahead and saw the reason for my happiness waving obnoxiously in front of me with a huge grin on his face, that's when I knew that I was in paradise.</p><p>"Tooru." I whispered. God, he looks as ethereal as ever with that fluffy brown hair bouncing up and down as Oikawa jumped up and down in excitement and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes shone with happiness. "Tooru!" </p><p>I ran towards him and when I reached him, I pulled him into the tightest hug ever, lifting him up and spinning him around like what happens in those cheesy rom-com movies. When I heard his melodious laughter and when I felt him wrap his arms around me, that's when it finally hit me that he's with me one again and this time, I'll make sure that we can finally turn the pages in our book towards our happy ever after. </p><p>
  <em>"Welcome home Iwa chan." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>